


exquise

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: Ignis is the Crown Prince of Lucis, and Noctis is completely, hopelessly in love with him.[Role reversal]





	exquise

**Author's Note:**

> _la douleur exquise_  
>  __(n) the heart-wrenching pain of wanting the affection of someone unattainable

If there was one thing that Noctis knew, one thing that he could, without a doubt, _never_ argue, it was that he was hopelessly in love with Ignis Scientia.

The other thing he could say, with just as much certainty, was that Ignis was the prince, and would never, ever be able to return his feelings.

Not that he would. Not that he wanted to. Ignis was the prince, and Noctis was just… _Noctis._

It didn’t change anything, of course; all the forces on earth could impress upon him that he _could not_ be in love with the prince of Lucis and there’d be no changing it now. He’d been in love with him for too long. So many years, _too_ many years. He had fallen in love with him so long ago, Noct thought, and marveled, and watched as Ignis turned for the car idling in the street.

“Well, Cor has the engine running. It wouldn’t do to waste gas, now would it, Uncle?”

Noctis was simultaneously looking forward to and _loathing_ this trip. They were given leave of their own, time spent with Ignis away from the prying eyes of the Citadel and the city… and it was all because they were escorting Ignis to his wedding ceremony. Love and loathe.

“Drautos, I leave him in your care.”

Noctis thought their prince was handsome, standing atop the steps with the king. But then, Noct had always thought that. He turned, then, to leave Ignis to say his goodbyes. This was a real farewell, in some sense. The Ignis that they’d known would come back changed. He’d come back as a married man.

Noct knew that _he’d_ come back heartbroken, himself.

He had been by Ignis’s side since he was six years old. There had only been that reprieve after the marilith attack, after Ignis had gone to Tenebrae and left Noctis scared and alone and missing his best friend. But then Ignis had come back, and they had been together ever since.

(Ignis had come back different then, too. Noct didn’t like to think about it.)

It had been so… simple, back then. He hadn’t known. He _had,_ he guessed, but you were _friends_ when you were kids and then… and then you got older. And they had gotten older, and Noct had… had realized he was _in love with the prince of Lucis._

His sexual awakening had come when he was thirteen, when he was thirteen and Ignis was about to turn sixteen. He hadn’t stood a _chance_.

He could still remember that day. It had been something official; he couldn’t have even said _what_ kind of event it was anymore. But something pomp and circumstance, tailored outfits and prying eyes. When you were thirteen, those kinds of things were _boring_. He just remembered… he just remembered the moment that Ignis had walked into the room in ceremonial garb, already grown into himself and _beautiful,_ long black capes and gold honor cords and adornments, familiar green eyes holding just a bit of nervousness that only Noct or Ignis’s uncle likely saw and… he was beautiful. He was the most beautiful thing Noctis had seen in his entire life.

He’d gone harder than hell, much to his horror, but hadn’t been able to stop _watching_ Ignis, hadn’t been able to tear his eyes away from him even as his breath had fallen too quickly from parted lips, even as his hands had gone to fists at his side and he’d faced the very real possibility of ruining those finely tailored dress pants– he’d nearly flown to the bathroom after the speeches and hadn’t been able to look at anyone afterwards. Ignis had been so concerned, saying he looked unwell. Noctis hadn’t been able to speak to him, guilty as hell for rubbing one off to his best friend, the prince.

It had been unwanted thoughts and even more unwanted erections fettering his every day following that, what seemed like an eternity of awkwardness and terror that he’d be found out. That it was shameful, that Ignis would hate him, that he’d be removed from his service if anyone found out.

He’d been thirteen and going through puberty. He would have said he was being dramatic, but it had been _hell._

It had been around that time that he and Ignis had _both_ been given _the talk_. Someone must have been paying attention, or maybe they just took the initiative given their age. For some reason, they were given that talk at the same time, together, despite Ignis’s two and a half years on him, and… _that_ had been hell, too. Neither of them had been able to look at each other afterwards.

And still Noct had taken the brief glance he’d gotten of a blushing Ignis, flushed all the way down his neck, to the shower with him on many, many occasions. It hadn’t taken long for him to run the gamut of scenarios in his mind, the ones where _he_ was the one who made Ignis blush like that. The ones where _he_ was the one who made Ignis orgasm the way Noct did when he stroked his cock in time with chanting Ignis’s name under his breath, tucked away under the spray of the shower.

When his brain had stopped being _completely_ controlled by his dick, _feelings_ had followed… _actual_ feelings, love and not lust, throwing every ounce of his dedication into doing his job for Ignis, impressing Ignis, making sure Ignis had everything he wanted in any capacity. Anything to make Ignis happy. Not that he hadn’t before, but they were older, and he _understood._

And he understood that he was in love with him.

It was no surprise, he supposed. It was impossible not to be in love with Ignis. He was kind, and smart, and funny, sometimes in ways that only Noct thought he got to see. He was endlessly impressed by him, and he assumed most of the kingdom was. Going by the potential marriage proposals Ignis had gotten prior to his actual engagement… yeah, Noct wasn’t the only one.

It wasn’t a surprise when the engagement _did_ come, especially given the Oracle’s presence being a necessity to the Chosen King’s side. Noct had never been more conflicted than when he’d heard the news, never been so conflicted since that day he’d realized Ignis was _more_ to him.

He was glad for Ignis, truly… and mourning for something he knew that he would never have.

And he still loved him. Even now, settling into the driver’s seat to drive Ignis, and Prompto, and Gladio, to Galdin Quay in preparation for his _marriage._ Especially now.

“Yeaaaaah!” Prompto exclaimed, grabbing the back of Noctis’s seat. “Roadtrip! Roadtrip!”

“Finally on our way, huh,” Gladio said.

“Finally getting Iggy married!”

Noct fastened his seatbelt, and glanced over at the passenger seat.

Ignis’s smile was tiny, but there as he glanced over his shoulder. “We’ve not even left the city yet.”

“Yeah, but _still!”_

Ignis gave a tiny sigh. Maybe the little smile on his lips didn’t look as excited as it ought to, but then, maybe that was just wishful thinking. He looked over at Noct, and Noctis smiled in earnest.

“Ready, Highness?” he asked.

Ignis’s features softened, if only just. That wasn’t wishful thinking. “As ready as I’ll ever be,” he said quietly.

Noct looked at him for a moment longer, maybe too long. Ignis didn’t notice. Maybe he didn’t mind. Then he turned back to the road, fixed the rearview mirror, and put the car in drive. “We’re off then, Specs,” he said, and didn’t let himself look back.

**Author's Note:**

> I have loved Prince Ignis/advisor Noct since I remember seeing a prompt on it back in the first Ignoct Week... somehow it's taken this long for me to write something for it, and it's still mostly a fluff/angst piece with no real plot ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ it's interesting to write them with different dynamics - still putting in enough of the original character building blocks (ie the marilith attack, friendship with the Oracle, eventual final sacrifice /// undying loyalty and the willingness to do whatever to protect the prince no matter the cost - ie eventual blindness tbh) while still maintaining their personalities...
> 
> I think Noct would be a little more transparent about his feelings towards Ignis, if only because he wouldn't be able to hide them as well as Ignis could in an Ignoct "canon" setting... the possibilities are endless and I love it...


End file.
